Prior art string releases for crossbows typically include a string latch that bears the full load of the bowstring at full draw. For example, the string latch 42 in the crossbow string release shown in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,520 includes an arm 74 with a tang 76 that bears the full load of the bowstring when cocked at full draw. Repeated firing of such prior art string releases causes substantial wear to and limits the usable life of the bowstring and bowstring serving of the crossbow since such string release tangs bear the full load of the bowstring when drawn. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved string release for crossbows that reduces the load on the string release tangs when cocked at full draw thereby substantially increasing the useable life of the bowstring and bowstring serving and preventing premature damage.
Also, with prior art crossbow string releases, if a shooter moves the safety from the fire position to the safe position after a shot, the engaged safety will prevent the shooter from re-cocking the bow. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved string release for crossbows that includes a safety that moves to the safe position only during the cocking process.
Furthermore, some prior art crossbow string releases include an arrow retention device and a separate independent anti-dry fire system that will not allow to bow to fire unless an arrow is loaded. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved string release for crossbows that includes an anti dry fire system that also serves as an arrow retention device thereby eliminating the need for a prior art arrow retention spring 34 as shown in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,520.